HUH?!
by Twilight's Opal
Summary: Guarding the gates of time does have it's low points in boredom, but is this senshi going to stand by and take it? NO WAY! Hmmm Usagi and Mamoru aren't exactly snuggling...and Sailor Pluto just happens to have some free time on her hands...
1. You would scare me if I didn't know you

Title: HUH?!  
  
Hi. *points* Sailor Moon fanfiction...yep...*cough* ummm...don't hate me? *scampers away*  
  
~Twilight Opal, Middy  
  
THANK YOU MY PWETTY KITTY (AKA USA, USAGIRL) SO MUCH FOR EDITING!! (WHY AM I SCREAMING?! I NEED TO STOP...)*cough* go read her stories! They are so good...http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=44286  
----------*~  
  
In the place where time means everything and nothing at all, the Guardian of Time exists, protecting the gates to past and future. Of course her time is endless and she lives and devoting her being to watching the flow of the planet's inhabitance. Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time and space was protector, above all, to Princess Serenity in all her forms. Princess and future queen of the planet of Pluto she was destined to serve in Neo-Queen Serenity's court; forever shouldering the responsibility a lot would never know. This soldier of the gates and protector of time, also known as Setsuna Meioh, was bored.   
  
(Sailor Pluto: Oh come on Middy! Give me a break! You try spending a century or two with absolutely nothing to do and then tell me you aren't bored!   
Lady Midnight [aka Middy]: *twitches* Pu? Do you mind I'm trying to tell these nice people here a story.   
Pu: *squirms* but it's soooo embarrassing! I made one mistake so sue me!   
Middy: *sweatdrop and covers Sailor Pluto's mouth* Pu! You're giving the story away! Stop interrupting...*drags a kicking Pluto away*)   
  
Yawning slightly Sailor Pluto continues her *cough* diligent watch over time and leans on her staff slightly. Her eyes fluttered trying valiantly to stay awake. Swaying unsteadily on the staff, the slightly snoring and drooling Pluto took no notice to the fact that her staff was quickly losing balance. By the time her eyes finally decided to reopen to the world, all she saw was the floor strangely rushing up to meet her...   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--omphf!...owwie..."   
  
(Middy: *snickers* The welder of time and space the one whom causes all hell to break loose at her mere presence...says owwie? *falls over to the floor laughing*   
Pu: *smacks Middy over the head with her staff* Shut Up!   
Middy: *rubs her head muttering about someone's fuka being on too tight*)   
  
With as much grace as one gains over time Sailor Pluto pulled her face off the floor and rubbed it trying to dull the stabbing pain. Pulling herself up, she sat down sighing as she glanced around at the unchanged mist of time.   
  
"There is nothing to do...   
  
"All is peaceful, no evil plaguing the world, and the timeline is running on schedule...so what to do what to do?"   
  
Standing with her brow furrowed the soldier snarled before beginning to pace, her time keys jiggling anxiously as she walked. Her brow furrowed deeper in though as she turned trying to find some amusement for boring life.   
  
(Pu: *turns and glares at Middy* You...you grrr! You make me look like I don't have a life!   
Middy: Pu?...You don't...   
Pu: *sweadrop*)   
  
Suddenly she looks up her features taken on a slightly crazed and mischievous grin. Straightening herself she points her time key forward into the empty space before her. In a grand gesture, she sweeps her arms outward and a door appears and opens at her command. Almost but not quite skipping she disappears and the grand doors close behind her. Inside Pluto's senshi fuka is replaced with her ceremonial princess gown. Tucking stray green hair behind her ear she stood at the Altar of Cronos.   
  
The Altar of Cronos was Setsuna's glimpse into everyday life in all periods of time. The altar was a simple pond held together by smooth stones. Picking up a stone the princess of Pluto turned it over in her hands till it began to glow a bright white. Smiling slightly she dropped it into the pond and quickly gazed eagerly into the shallow waters. As the stone broke though the surface of the water, the ripples spread outwards till the entire pond was crystallized into a solid opal. Brushing her fingers against the center of the now stone pool the opal shattered and fell beneath the water again. There from the shattered pieces an image began to rise.   
  
'OH! Mamoru-baka! Don't even try to talk to me if you can't say anything nice!' A petite blonde screeched at a tall ebony haired man.  
  
'Odango-Atama, when you can prove that you can be of use to anyone, I'll be sweet enough to give you the cavities that the candy you eat hasn't already given to you.' The dark man bit back a mocking smile on his lips.  
  
'Are you saying I am useless?!' The bun haired girl asked furious, her baby blue eyes flashing.  
  
The man merely smiled and leaned against the arcade doors. 'It was you who said it. Not me.'  
  
The small girl's face flushed bright red and she turned on her heel towards the arcade door...and ran ungracefully into the plastic...Holding back tears at the man's cruel laughter she ducked into the video game store.  
  
Beneath the tears of her lashes she quietly whispered, her eyes full of her earnest and sincerity, 'I wish I had a prince whom loved me...and a princess whom could bring the real Mamoru to the surface...'  
  
The image quietly faded as a teardrop hit the surface of the water.   
  
"Oh Princess! Usa-chan, oh how horrible for you!" Setsuna's face was gently sad and another tear streamed from her eyes into the pool. She rested her elbows on the stone surrounding and calmly gazed into the pond as if the scene were repeating with a happy end instead.  
  
Sighing softly, she brushed her fingertips against the surface of the cool water. An idea began to shape in her mind. Nibbling on her thumbnail she turned the thought over in her mind. 'If I awaken the past princess that sleeps within Usagi, maybe then that baka Mamoru-san will realize how precious she is to him.'  
  
(Middy: *coughHALF-BAKEDIDEAcough*  
Pu: *glares* Excuse you?  
Middy: *blinks innocently*)  
  
Determined Setsuna turned...and nearly fell flat on her face.  
  
"GAH! Stupid dress!" cursing the overuse of fabric she pulled up her overflowing gown and swung her staff, opening the gates of time.  
  
At her post, time slightly flickers as a new stream of time is born. A definite giggle of a certain senshi fills the lonely mist as the new stream of time strengthens following a new path and destiny.  
----------*~  
  
*ducks flying objects* HEY! I love Sailor Pluto really! ^^v She's a good character! *hides* Umm yeah it was short more to come soon, I promise pinky swear. 


	2. MISTAKE! I wish I could make mistakes li...

Title: HUH?!  
  
Authors Notes: Yes well, I would like to say in my defense...SEE?!   
SEE?! SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE ME CAFFINE?! BWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA!   
O.o What are you doing with that strait-jacket? *is dragged away*  
  
~Mistress Midnight, Middy  
----------*~  
  
Stepping stylishly out of the gates of time, Setsuna slipped on her tinted sunglasses and grinned into the warm daylight. Adjusting her pink business suit, she stretched and flipped her long green hair out of her face. Beaming, she eagerly embraced the noise and movement of the city. No more lonely silences or endless duty. Removing a piece of paper from her inner pocket, Pluto absorbed the day while absently studying the small white slip of paper.  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi: 4:35- Crown Arcade"  
  
Smiling she glanced down at her watch, and seeing the time Setsuna twitched slightly.  
  
"I have THREE HOURS to kill?!" She paused for a second and peered closer to the watch, "Oh wait, two hours...I think."  
  
(Middy: *falls over*  
Pu: *twitches and looks down pretending it never happen*  
Middy: *sweatdrop* YOU, of all people, have trouble telling time?  
Pu: ^^;; Hehe, about that...erm well the watch was confusing! And the sun was in my eyes!  
Middy: Suuuure...*grins* I understand. It's like...forgeting how to breathe.  
Pu: Come on! I'm not Usagi...)  
  
Setsuna continued to walk nowhere in particular, her eyes glued to the small confusing timepiece on her wrist. Muttering about useless modern day objects, she felt like ripping out her hair in frustration. Sailor Pluto became completely absorbed trying to deduct the correct time, and laughed out loud when she finally had it.  
  
"HAH! It's two hou--  
  
Her declaration was harshly cut off when she crashed into a stranger. Stumbling back, she prepared to give whomever she had run over a good punch in the face when she realized who it was.  
  
"Mamoru-san?" Setsuna gawked, her burgundy eyes widening after finally seeing the prince after so long.  
  
"Na ni?" Mamoru looked up from trying to brush himself off, expecting to find someone he knew. "Do I know you?" Mamoru finally asked one eyebrow slightly raised in question.  
  
Sailor Pluto's affection for Mamoru was drowned by her urge to bash the Prince's head in. Twitching, she restrained from thrashing the boy for his cruel treatment of her princess. She also clamped down on the severe tongue-lashing that was already rising in her throat; coughing she gritted her teeth and reined in her temper. Fighting with herself, Setsuna finally settled for merely glaring at Mamoru before replying with an annoyed, "Iie," and walking away without a single backwards glance.  
  
Mamoru gazed after the huffing green haired woman and blinked. His brow furrowed slightly as he thought, 'Why do I feel like I've known her from somewhere...' briefly he scanned his mind looking to connect her face to a name. Shrugging, he continued to walk towards the rose garden. 'Oh well, I'm sure I haven't met her; I'm positive I would have remembered someone that rude...Hmmm...I have two hours to kill before heading to the arcade.'  
  
(Middy: Pu? *backs away from the steaming senshi*  
Pu: *growls menacingly* NA NI?! BAKA! I'll get him for that! ME? RUDE! *snorts*  
Middy: Oooookay then...O.O;; Note to self: Stop writing notes to self because self never reads the notes to self...  
Pu: *raises eyebrow*  
Middy: That had no point...  
Pu: Yep. Like most of the other stuff you say...)  
  
After checking the directions on the small pocket map, Pluto deducted that she could get to the Crown in about 20 minutes if she spent some time walking in near the lake in the park. Strolling along, Setsuma forgot about Mamoru and focused her attention to the task to come. There were many things she had to prepare...she might even have some time to refresh her memory on the correct magic rituals to use. She smirked at the children that played hide and seek among the trees and moved towards the crystal water of the park pond. The surface water glimmered and glowed under the bright afternoon sun. A light breeze flowed making the day temperature absolutely perfect. Setting herself on a bench beside the lake she bit her lower lip slightly.  
  
"Sure," Pluto thought, "it's been ummm...a couple of...decades, but it can't be that hard to brush up on."  
  
(Middy: Err...decades?  
Pu: *whistles* Make one crack about my age and I'll sic Chibiusa-chan on you...  
Middy: *whimpers and hides*)  
  
Nodding optimistically, she clutched the garnet orb, which had shrunk to necklace size and hung adequately from her neck on a silver chain. A gently wind fluttered through the air rustling the trees above that flashed various shades of green. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes and focused her powers into the orb pendent.   
  
"Okay," she breathed, amazed at the strength of her concentrated power, "I can do this...slowly. Simple summoning spell. Waking the past to join us in the present. Let's see, if this works the ghost of Prince Endymion should be right in front of me as soon as I reach him..."   
  
With the power of time wrapped in a focus tendril, Setsuma focused her mind over the park lake reaching for the Prince 2,000 years in the past. The mist of time rolled, parting for Pluto's reach. Brushing against a familiar spirit, Setsuna wrapped the tendril around and guided the person towards the present.   
  
"Endymion..."  
  
From beneath her closed eyelids she felt the sun warm her face. The heat flared slightly, but Pluto was too deeply lost in her trace to hear the crash of something crashing into the lake. Almost sleepily, she opened her eyes and nearly screamed in frustration when no apparition stood before her. All that was before her were gentle ripples of glistening water that lapped against the shore.  
  
"Damn..." she twitched slightly annoyed at the lack of magical effect. Glancing down at her watch her let out a yowl, "4:25?!"  
  
*****  
  
Blinking, Mamoru-san stared as the tall woman with the long green hair and pink business suit broke out into a run towards the Crown Arcade. Shaking his head, he slipped on his helmet and wondered why he thought it was so out of her character. He rolled his eyes as he heard the sigh of the pack of adoring girls that stood slightly behind him.  
  
"You can call me anytime Chiba-sempai!" A redhead called out as Mamoru sped away on his motorcycle. Beside the redhead, her friend sighed and smiled in a haze. "He's exactly like a prince from a fairy tale..."  
  
*****  
  
From the lake a damp dark head broke the surface of the clear water sputtering. Wiping the soaked strands of black hair away from his eyes, he blinked revealing a pair of deep midnight eyes. Glancing around he sighed and dragged himself out of the shallow lake. People stared at the armored Prince as he gazed around looking for something, anything, familiar.  
  
"Where?" he growled ringing out his cape and wiping the droplets of water away, "Where in the name of Selenity am I?"  
  
No one seemed to be able to answer the tall well-built man as they were all slowly backing away from him after catching a glimpse of the really sharp sword hanging from his belt.  
  
Rolling his eyes the Prince trotted off annoyed and muttering, "Sweet Serenity, you'd think these people have never seen a prince before."  
  
(Middy: Hmm...Pu? Was this what you meant by a tiny mistake?  
Pu: *holds her head* Erm...oops?  
Middy: *pokes Pu* Is there anyway you could make that same mistake again?  
Pu: *blinks at Middy then sweatdrops* No Middy. You cannot have a Mamo-chan of your own...  
Middy: *slaps Pu knocking her over* HAHA! You know I would never ask that! *smiles innocently* darn...)  
----------*~  
  
*cackles* The plot thickens! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! ^^ Thanks for the reviews! I wove all of you! 


	3. Are you sure you're not on medication?

Title: HUH?!  
Author: Mistress Midnight  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon though I know a lot of people along   
with me wish they did...*sighs*  
Chapter: 3  
What Anime Series: Sailor Moon  
Type: Humor/Romance  
Authors Notes: Chapter 3! ^^ Oh! Also if there's anyone that wouldn't   
mind being an editor for a few chapters I would greatly appreciate it!  
Email me at: lady_midnight@hotmail.com if you're interested.  
  
~Mistress Midnight, Middy  
----------*~  
  
Setsuna had never ever in her entire long, long lifetime been late. Which is probably why she looked frightening barreling down the sidewalk at top notch.  
  
"Why, of all the times, does the world hate me right now," she thought annoyed as she pushed herself to move faster. Suddenly she jerked to a sudden halt and looked around. "Damn," she hissed, panting slightly, "I'm lost..."  
  
She stood blink for a second before she gave up and sat down on the sidewalk resisting the urge to scream or just break down into whining tears. People carefully walked around the slumped green haired woman wondering if they should call the police.  
  
(Middy: Tsk tsk tsk...Is this such good behavior for you to be displaying in public?  
Pu: *raises eyebrow and shrugs* Oh well, at least I don't act like you.  
Middy: *tears up dramatically* Oh Pu! The only reason I act like that is they took me off the medication they put you on! *bats eyelashes*  
Pu: *sighs* You rub off on me too much...)  
  
Dragging herself to a strait sitting position on the sidewalk, she resorted to asking for directions.   
  
"Excuse--  
  
Citizens walked by without stopping as she tried to grab the passing peoples' attention. Setsuna glared, pouted, and just stopped short of beating the passer bys into a pulp trying to catch someone's, anyone's notice. The afternoon sun was covered by fluffy clouds as Pluto's hand curled into a fist. Curbing her emotion from frustration and towards rage she slammed her fist into the concrete on which she sat.  
  
"LISTEN!" she finally snapped, the gray sidewalk cracked beneath the force of her blow. Setsuna sat, her eyes flashing red fire and all the nearby populace was completely frozen where they stood. "Does ANY of you simpletons know where the Crown Arcade is?!"  
  
(Middy: *shakes finger* Shameful losing your temper like that...  
Pu: I only did what you would have done...only a heck of a lot milder...  
Middy: ^^;; Hehe Guilty.)  
  
Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. And Setsuna was losing her patience...  
  
"YOU!" the guardian of time called out, pointed one finely manicured nail towards a trembling punk teen holding a skateboard and hiding behind a tall stop sign, "Where is the Crown Arcade?" Her bared teeth ground as she waited for his answer.  
  
Shaking in his orange baggy pants, he pointed directly across the street at the bright yellow sign that was hard to miss reading: Crown Arcade. Blinking, Setsuna only stared for a minute. She was positive she had walked on this sidewalk at least three times completely lost. Not sure whether to weep from happiness or just weep uncontrollable, the proud Pluto stood and walked across the busy street ignoring the cars that stopped completely not daring to move since she had lost her temper.  
  
(Middy: ...  
Pu: *holds Chibiusa on a leash glaring*  
Middy: O.O;; No comment! For the love of god no comment!)  
  
Briskly, Setsuna walked up to the sliding doors shoving on her sunglasses and muttering about the whole world hating her this particular day. Walking through the door she swiftly scanned the people present looking for her Princess. Pluto's face softened and brightened at the long awaited sight of Serenity, no Usagi. Her protective instincts mingled with her warm affection for the girl who loved the world and all the people in it. Never for anyone had she felt such kinship, a bond, motherly, sisterly, and most of all a love of friendship that survived life, death, and rebirth. Setsuna held herself back from rushing over and embracing the small blonde girl and never letting go.  
  
Suddenly, she was shaken from her daze when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Frowning, she watched Usagi head for the bathroom in the back. Tired of being withheld from her plan of bringing Serenity to the surface in Usagi, she turned sharply and held a bored uninterested expression aimed towards whomever was behind her.  
  
"Excuse me," the blonde tall man smiled, his moss green eyes bright.  
  
"What?" she questioned, exasperation and annoyance lacing the single word.  
  
"Erm," he stuttered, his face became slightly shy and he nervously ran his hand through his sandy gold hair, "I was wondering...if you um...might like a drink?"  
  
Setsuna's face lost its calm mask and showed her utter annoyance at being hit on, "Trust me...," she paused waiting for him to offer his name.  
  
"Oh," the blonde began holding out his hand, "Furuhata, Motoki. Nice to meet you."  
  
Glancing at his hand with distain, she skirted by continuing what she was saying, "Yes well. Furuhata-san--  
  
"No, call me Motoki!" He smiled seeming not the least bit fazed.  
  
"Erm...okay, Motoki-san, trust me, I am WAY too old for you. In fact, I knew your parents when they decided to have kids," she deadpanned.   
  
Motoki blinked and seemed slightly confused before grinning, "Come on you can't be that old!"  
  
Setsuna's crimson eyes narrowed and she growled, "I'm giving you one warning buster: If your parents didn't have children you are less likely to have kids." With that she turned on her pale pink heels and turned towards the direction where Usagi went.  
  
"Huh?" complete confusion filled the young man's voice as he stared after her. Motoki's brows furrowed as Mamoru walk through the Crown Arcade doors and stood next to him watching the green haired woman depart. "You know Mamoru-san, I don't get woman at all."  
  
Mamoru gave the befuddled Motoki a quirky grin and spoke, "Don't worry. I met her at the park. I don't think she likes...people at all."  
  
"Hmmm...well that's what's strange. Reika-chan said that the woman selling her an apartment had long green hair, would be here, and that she was really friendly. I was hoping that I could convince her to sell Reika the apartment. Then she started saying all these...things."  
  
(Middy: *cracks up* Oh my god...*continues laughing*  
Pu: *covers her red face* Geez this is...*glares at Middy* all your bloody fault!  
Middy: But you *snicker*...thought that...*giggle* Motoki! *falls over laughing*  
Pu: *grinds teeth* Just wait Middy. You won't know when or where, but...soon *growls*)  
  
Mamoru patted his perplexed friend's shoulder and glanced around the arcade hoping to see a certain blonde bun haired and blue-eyed girl.  
  
*****  
  
Setsuna forced down a blush that was spreading across her cheeks. "Ugh, men are such dogs...," she muttered shoving open the swinging door to the Women's bathroom. Pluto jumped back as she saw Usagi leap back from the mirror, a hand over her heart and an expression of surprise brightening her baby blue eyes. "Gomen!" Setsuna smirked apoplectically to her princess.  
  
A golden smile spread across Usagi's soft features and she shook her head, "No, it's okay," she grinned, "I have always been a jumpy person."  
  
Setsuna couldn't help beaming back at Bunny's quirky personality.  
  
"Um. This might sound odd but," Usagi began, looking down and hesitating slightly, "did you happen to see a dark haired and midnight eyed man outside, in the arcade?"  
  
Setsuna frowned at the unhappy expression that dimmed her princess's eyes and peachy complexion. "Mamoru," her mind growled with a growing fury.  
  
Usagi forced a smile and looked up, her voice light and musical even in sadness, "I'm sorry. That probably sounded like a ridiculous question."  
  
"No. No, Usa--" Setsuna began and quickly altered what she started to say when Usagi looked up sharply, confused how someone she didn't know knew her, "You see, I understand where your coming from."   
  
(Middy: Smooth Pu...real smooth...  
Pu: -_-;; Cliché Middy...real cliché...)  
  
Pluto nearly collapsed from relief when Usagi smiled slightly. "My name is Meioh, Setsuna. Nice to meet you." Jovially, she extended her hand towards Usagi.  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi," the blonde glowed, "call me Usa-chan if you like, Setsuna-chan."  
  
As they clasped hands, Pluto gently allowed a focused tendril of time power to bind Usagi to herself. Usagi's azure eyes became unfocused as she floated on Setsuna's gently weaved web of power. From deep within the blonde's small frame, she felt a deep pounding she had never felt before and a gentle white glow began to consume her. Crimson and indigo eyes connected and the small bathroom exploded with blinding light...  
----------*~  
  
I'm not doing this to torture all of you! I swear! *grins* Summer is almost here which means I'll be getting the chapters out faster...hopefully. ^^ 


	4. Serenity, the Princess of the Moon

Title: HUH?!  
Author: Mistress Midnight  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon though I know a lot of people along   
with me wish they did...*sighs*  
Chapter: 4  
What Anime Series: Sailor Moon  
Type: Humor/Romance  
Authors Notes: Chapter 4! WOHOO! W00T! Haha!! ^^ *laughs in the face of procrastination*  
  
~Mistress Midnight, Middy  
----------*~  
  
Floating...Usagi wanted to mutter, but felt an enfolding laziness consume her. It felt so nice to remain this way...but then why was a pounding from inside her growing more insistent, desperate, and impatient? Like someone wanted to reach out to her or beyond her...Deep within almost like a memory from long, long ago...  
  
The purity of the glow surrounded Usagi and Setsuna, cradling the two soldiers in a warm and comforting embrace. Gently, their clothes exploded into pink and black ribbons as they floated caught between their transformations. The black glow of the sign of Pluto blazed brightly, radiating Setsuna's contained power. Somewhere from deep in her mind, Setsuna knew it was too dangerous to stay floating in this abyss of power like they were, but the temperate light was so soothing, so relaxing...Easing out of her sleep like state, Pluto's eyes fluttered open and gazed directly at the seemingly dozing Usagi. Their hands were still tenderly clasped and the guardian of time struggled to remember why she was hovering here. Fighting the drowsy sensation that tried to lull her back to sleep, Setsuna reached out for the suspended blonde's rosy cheek. Millimeters away, she felt herself being dragged under the tender wave of power and her eyes began to drift shut. Tears of hopelessness swan in her eyes as she still fought to remain awake.  
  
"Serenity...," Setsuna's words barely fringed the edge of a whisper, were filled with dull resigned sadness.  
  
Usagi could barely breath as she felt the pounding grow at the whisper of a single name. Her heart was expanding with an urgent need to be free...Deep within her, she was sure she heard a voice calling out.  
  
"Please...let me out...Setsuna is calling...she needs my help, let me help," the voice was gently pleading and so very persuasive that Usagi released a barrier that she hadn't even realized existed in her mind. "Arigato..." was the last things she heard before she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Deep sapphire eyes flew open completely awake and aware. Soft fair hair morphed to silvery white and a glowing golden crescent moon glimmered with reserve power. Instead of fighting against the overwhelming power that surrounded her, she clasped tightly to Pluto and began to slowly take the power into her own small frame. Her body absorbed the enormous power that began to slowly spiral. The light entered her skin making her glow even more than she naturally did. Serenity felt her reserve painfully fill up as she held tightly to the unconscious senshi in her arms. Ribbons faded back into clothing and the light began to dim. Gradually and straining fiercely, she pulled Setsuna and herself back into the arcade bathroom. Gently, she cradled the tall woman in her arms and smiled down at her.  
  
"Pluto...Pu, wake up," Serenity's voice called out, softly shaking the sleeping guardian.  
  
Shaking her head to clear her muddled mind, Setsuna stared up at the ethereal silver angel that emitted an aura of tenderly controlled power.  
  
"Serenity? Sere? Sere! It's really you!" Pluto exclaimed embracing the princess in a fierce hug. Tears of relief streamed down her face as clung to the silver girl. Sniffling, she pulled back. "Are you feeling ok? You're not hurt are you?"  
  
Serenity smiled serenely and shook her head, "No. I'm perfectly fine Pu."   
  
Smiling weakly, Setsuna reached up brushing her fingers against the crescent moon that glowed brightly beneath Serenity's silver hair and felt the sign of Pluto on her own forehead glow back in response.  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru's dark head jerked up from his coffee his eyes searching and his heart tugging in his chest. His breathing became shallow as he barely could bring himself to believe what he felt. Never before had he ever felt so sharply the part of him that was missing and so...whole at the same time. An instinct stored so where in the deep predatory part of his mind alerted him and finally he could find her. SHE WAS HERE!  
  
A single word escaped his lips as he stood completely awe struck, "Princess..."  
  
The sheer gently love and benevolence that radiated from her presence made him dizzy. Was she looking for him? Could she fill in the gaps that amnesia had clouded? He had to find her! She was so close! Mamoru's fingers itched to reach for his transformation rose and find her quickly and damning any consequences of somebody seeing him! Mamoru felt giddy and elated. SHE WAS HERE! His handsome features became a sudden fierce frown and he stood unconsciously. He had to get to her...Through his frustration he knew she was in the Arcade. Gradually, Mamoru allowed himself to relax and depend on his instincts to find her. Without hesitation he headed to the back of the Crown Arcade.  
  
*****  
  
Glaring at the people who stood and stared, Endymion continued down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. Frustration filled him as he recognized nothing.   
  
"Damnation! Where the he--"  
  
He wrenched to a stop his head twisted towards the south end of town. SERENITY! She was trapped here too? Immediately, the armored prince turned on his heel towards his princess and the Crown Arcade. Questions were blocked by his need to simple be by her side and know she was safe. Holding tight to his only link to her, he concentrated fiercely. Something was different...What was going on?! Things weren't the same. Was Serenity okay? Why did she feel so different and yet the same? Fear for his princess pushed him onward. Blocking out the possible things that could have happened, his heart lurched painfully at the thought of something happening to her. If he didn't get to her soon he would go insane. Gripping tightly to the reassuring thought that she was still alive, he did the only thing he could sanely do...he ran.  
  
*****  
  
Together Serenity and Setsuna stood. Curiously, Serenity studied the odd garment that belonged to Usagi. Cocking her head to the side in question, she turned her inquisitive eyes towards Pluto.  
  
"Why were we in that abyss of power, Pu? Where are we now and what is this am I wearing? How--" Serenity's stream of questions were halted as Pluto raised her hands.  
  
Peering closely at the frail princess, Setsuna stared for a minute before hesitating, "You don't know Sere?"  
  
Serenity stared up at the ancient guardian and felt a deep fear seep into her body. Different, everything was too different. Where was she? Was she ever going home again? Her mother! Her friends! "Endymion!" The princess jerked up suddenly then blinked completely confused, "Endymion?" She turned her focused inward on their link that they had shared. Two connections? Both were so different unlike HER Endymion...Two different people. They were not her prince, but they were? Stumbling, Serenity clutched her head and pushed down the urge to panic, run, and hide. Her heart pounded and dimly she heard Pluto calling out to her...It was so hard to breath! Where was all the air? Staring up at Pu, she silently conveyed her pain and clung the tall woman, the only part of this place that made sense in her world had so rapidly turned upside down.  
  
"Please Pu...air...it's so hard to...breathe here...," Serenity gasped, holding tight to her friend.  
  
Setsuna's eyes widen and clutched the suddenly so very frail girl in her arms, "SERENITY!"  
----------*~  
  
A serious chapter...me serious...scary isn't it? ^^;; Hehe well anyway my sense of humor did not die. Next part will have fun-ness in it I swear! Don't kill me! I didn't make this short AND a cliffy on purpose! 


	5. Mamoru, Endymion, how's a girl supose to...

Title: HUH?!  
Author: Mistress Midnight  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon though I know a lot of people along   
with me wish they did...*sighs*  
Chapter: 5  
What Anime Series: Sailor Moon  
Type: Humor/Romance  
Authors Notes: Erm...letsee...chapter 5 *nods*  
  
~Mistress Midnight, Middy  
----------*~  
  
The senshi of Jupiter sat with her friends idly stirring her drink. Despite the calm of the arcade, the girls radiated of tense alertness. Clenching her teeth Makoto attempted to break the silence and keep her voice somewhat level, "Hmmm...I wonder what's taking Usagi so long..."  
  
The violet-eyed priestess looked up, startled for a moment, before she   
snorted, "Odango-Atama probably accidentally flushed one of her   
pigtails and is trying to pull it out of the toilet now."  
  
(Middy: *blinks and turns towards Usagi*  
Usa: Rei-chan is never going to let me forget that happened to me in the seventh grade, is she?  
Middy: ...  
Pu: Erm...Usa-chan? Did it get stuck before or after you used the bathroom?  
Middy: *clamps down on Usagi's mouth* Don't answer that! I DON'T want to know! O.O;)  
  
Smiling slightly, the group tried to push down the strange unease that put them on edge. After all, what could happen to Usagi in a bathroom?  
  
"SERENITY!"  
  
Rei, Ami, Minako, and Matoko stood sharply as they heard the panicked scream that came from the arcade bathrooms in the back. Their eyes connected and they saw the conformation that they had all felt a spark of some memory at the name. Unconsciously, they all reached for their transformation pens as they cautiously walk towards the back.  
  
*****  
  
Swiftly, Setsuna gathered her princess into her arms and burst through the bathroom door as Serenity fainted. Outside of the confining restroom, she laid down the silver haired girl on the cool marble floor of the arcade. Pluto held on tighter when there was still no response from Serenity. Her crimson eyes searched for someone that could help her. Setsuna did not move even as she saw the four inner senshi rushing towards the fainted princess, nor did she budge as Mamoru advanced his posture threatening and protective.  
  
"Usagi!" Ami cried, suddenly jerking to a halt when she saw that it   
was, but at the same time wasn't the Usagi she knew.  
  
Minako was the first to kneel down and the other girls quickly followed in suit, leaning close to silver haired girl. Shooting one worried glance at the fail and pale twin of Usagi, she looked up at Pluto questions in her cerulean eyes. Setsuna struggled to push down her fear for the fragile girl, and carefully kept her expression blank. With her mind she reached out for the familiar portal to the gates of time. Silently, Setsuna cursed when she found she could not even sense the timeline, much less the gates. Serenity had absorbed all of her power and strength in the abyss and now she was defenseless. It would take time and lots of it for her power to be completely restored. Focusing her mind inward, Pluto found that she was probably so drained she would be also unable to transform in an emergency. She was stuck in this time with no way to protect her princess.  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru practically stared daggers at the green haired woman that kneeled holding HIS princess in her arms. Strangely, he could not bring himself to feel threatened by her being so close to the silver haired angel. In fact, he felt slightly relieved that the tall woman held her stance so protectively. He stood slightly frozen in fear in his spot when she did not appear to move at all. She's not dead. He had no explanation to how he knew, he just knew she was not dead.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
His confusion mounted as he watched the four girls that always surrounded Usagi stooped before the princess too. The blue haired girl. What was her name? Mamoru's eyes snapped back into focus as he realized what the petite blue girl had called the princess. Usagi? TSUKINO, USAGI?! Without thought he pushed forward and out of the growing crowd, going to his knees before the princess too. Shock registered as he took in the school uniform that belonged to Usagi and the hairstyle that was also unmistakably hers too. The small pink brooch that hung in front of her bow confirmed it all. USAGI is the PRINCESS?! Clumsy, ditzy, slow, lazy...beautiful, charming, compassionate, caring, Usagi, was THE princess, HIS princess? Mamoru's mind began to swim as if the the earth had suddenly decided the turn in the opposite direction.  
  
(Pu: Hmm...Mamoru-san isn't as slow as I thought he was...he figured out the princess is Usagi...  
Middy: *gasps sarcastically* SHE IS?!  
Pu: *stares blankly* Yes...  
Middy: Sarcasm Pu...  
Pu: *continues to stare blankly* Oh.)  
  
Mamoru's hand reached out towards the princess, but he swiftly pulled it back at the questioning stares from the group of girls. He fought the blush that was beginning to spread across his features. Bringing his thoughts back to silver haired girl before him, he smiled. There was no way. Usagi? Definitely not. There had to be another explanation. Perhaps the princess was trapped in Usagi's body. His eyes absently gazed over Usagi's lithe form. Well, the princess had good taste.  
  
(Pu: *sweatdrop* Never mind. Mamoru is as slow as I thought he was and a pervert to boot.  
Middy: *hugs Pu till she's blue* Don't worry Pu! I'm sure there's a slow pervert for you out there somewhere!  
Pu: -_-;; Forgive me for not jumping for joy...)  
  
Setsuna glared daggers as Mamoru ogled the fainted princess. Her eyes flashed scarlet lighting and she promptly reached out and smacked Mamoru to gain his attention.  
  
"Quit that you perv!" Setsuna snapped more out of fear than annoyance.  
  
Ami sat calmly ignoring the murmurs and movement around her as her shaking hand reached out. Placing two fingers expertly against Serenity's neck, the senshi of Mercury nearly swooned.  
  
"She has a pulse and she breathing!" Ami announced, surprised at how relieved she felt. Immediately, with the knowledge that the girl wasn't dead she turned into the doctor she was studying to be. Turning towards the woman holding the fragile princess, she questioned, "How long has she been out? How did it happen? Do you know her?"  
  
Completely undisturbed by the small girl's rapid fire questions Setsuna answered calmly, "About 1 or 2 minutes. I don't know," Making eye contact she quietly whispered, "and I'm surprise you can't recognize your friend and princess."  
  
Minako felt her heart slam to a halt. How did she know about the princess? Who was she? Was she an enemy? Was this changed girl also Usagi? Minako forced the questions for later and took control naturally as she saw the panicked looks on her fellow friends. Too much was at risk. Silently, she commanded silence from Rei, Aim, and Matoko.  
  
Seeing both the group of girls and the scary green haired woman occupied at the moment, Mamoru couldn't resist reaching down and brushing the silver strands away from the princess's pale face.  
  
(Middy: Hear that Pu? I'm not the only one who calls you "the scary green haired woman".  
Pu: -_-;;  
Middy: Scary can be also be replaced with insane, weird, freaky...)  
  
At the slight touch, sapphire eyes fluttered open and focused on the dark man above her. Mamoru felt the pull of her aura and was drawn into her loving gaze. Serenity smiled slightly and lifted her head to press more of his fingertips against her cheek. The arcade disappeared and Mamoru laid his whole hand comfortingly on her cheek. Serenity's eyes closed savoring the touch of her prince and her crescent moon began to pulse with light.  
  
"Prince..." Serenity sighed, drawing Pluto and the other senshi's   
attention.  
  
"HUH?!" all the senshi, except Setsuna, exclaimed, but neither the silver girl nor Mamoru seemed to notice.  
  
Setsuna's eyes widen, "Bad, bad, bad" she thought, panicking while she watched Serenity and Mamoru, "The timeline! Bad, bad, bad, this is so not good!" Her free hand flew to the garnet orb that still hung on her neck and still felt not a drop of power left. "Not good, NOT GOOD! Serenity has sucked up all the power I have! It will take lots and lots of time for my power to go back to normal and now I can't even reach the gates of time!"  
  
(Middy: You know what I noticed?  
Pu: That this is bad and not good rolled into one?  
Middy: No...That you can't get fired even if you mess up because--   
Pu: I do such a good job the rest of the time?  
Middy: No...there's no one else that can do the job but you.  
Pu: -_-;;)  
  
"SERENITY!"  
  
Mamoru, Serenity, Setsuna, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto all whipped their heads towards the Arcade's sliding door to see the silhouette of a man in armor and a cape.  
  
"GAH!" Setsuna thought staring at Prince. Her eyes darted from Mamoru to Endymion and back again. "Where did that one come from?! No not good! THIS IS SO NOT GOOD!" Glancing at the group of senshi staring at the prince, she was only partly relieved when she realized no one could recognize the man...well almost no one.  
  
Serenity stared, growing even paler than she already was. Her azure eyes were wide as she barely whispered, "Endy?"  
----------*~  
  
^^;; HAHA! There is a point to me stopping right here...I think. Alright, in the next chapter I want a vote in your reviews. Should Endymion or Mamoru be the one to whisk Serenity away? Step right up and place your vote! ^^ 


	6. To transform, or not to transform

Title: HUH?!  
Author: Mistress Midnight  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon though I know a lot of people along   
with me wish they did...*sighs*  
Chapter: 6  
What Anime Series: Sailor Moon  
Type: Humor/Romance  
Authors Notes: Haha you asked for it so I attempted to deliver tell me what you think! I love all comments!  
  
~Mistress Midnight, Middy  
----------*~  
  
"Endy?"  
  
Endymion felt the familiar comfort of Serenity's soft and musical voice. Relief washed over him as he realized she was safe and unharmed...for now. The video games flickered, showing various high scores, but no one paid attention to any of that. Their attention was focused at first on the silver girl that was protectively circled by four girls and one cute college guy. The mob of people barely spared him a glance and they were blocking Endymion's view of Serenity. A faint growl rose in his throat. Cleanly pulling out his sword, he welded its familiar weight in front of him. One by one, the weapon caught the attention of the people. The crowd before him began to slowly back away from the threatening prince.   
  
As the group scurried away, his breath caught as it always did when he saw her. Her beautiful silver hair pooled on the marble floor and her stunning eyes gazed up at him with a slight confusion. Endymion's midnight eyes flickered to the man standing beside her and felt jealousy and caution rush through his body. Mirroring sapphire eyes glared back at him from the man that kneeled at Serenity's side.  
  
(Middy: WOHOO! Things are starting to get interesting! *munches on popcorn*  
Pu: Remind me again, why are you torturing me like this?  
Middy: I'm bored, of course...)  
  
Serenity glanced back and forth and then froze. Pain radiated throughout her body and she clutched her throbbing head. The warm power within her began to burn. The crescent moon on her forehead glimmered with the power she had absorbed from Pluto. Gulping in fresh air, she tried to rein in the throbbing power and focus on not releasing it. Glancing to her side, she saw her familiar friends the senshi and concentrated on their presence to ease her fear. Clenching her eyes shut, she thought silently, "I can't be such a scared princess. These people. My friends. I can't let them get hurt because I am too weak to save them. I can control my own destiny."   
  
Her small fist clenched and unclenched on the soft material of the blue skirt. Holding back a scream, she tried once again to reroute the enormous flow of power only to find that the Plutonian power could not be altered to any other form. If the swell of stored power was released it would have all the properties as if Sailor Pluto had released the power herself. Setsuna's power was almost unbearable. Looking up at Pluto, she saw the raw fear and panic in her crimson eyes. Pluto was always the one in control. Her heartbeat began to accelerate. Her control over the power stored within her began to waver. Centering her own Lunarian power as a shield, she set it to contain any power she released to be trapped within the small Arcade. The golden crescent moon began to glow a painful white as Serenity lost control.  
  
*****  
  
The blinding white light rushed in a wave and Setsuna barely felt herself register that the power was her own. As the light faded, she briefly wondered why she wasn't dead before glancing around. Time was frozen. Even more incredible was the fact that time was frozen only within the Arcade. People stood where they were before the blast and an eerie silence was broken only by the shocked gasps for air. Outside cars still zoomed past the Crown Arcade. Numbly, Pluto realized she herself wasn't frozen.  
  
"Okay...What the hell was that?!"  
  
Turning towards the four other senshi beside her, Pluto realized it was Jupiter who had spoken. Glancing around she saw everyone in the arcade except the senshi, Mamoru, and the prince, were still trapped in time.   
  
"Serenity seemed to have had only enough power and control to freeze everything not strong enough to hold back the blast," Setsuna muttered, still unsure if that was a good or bad thing.  
  
"MAMORU!"  
  
Pluto's head sharply turned towards Mamoru, wondering how things could possible get any worse. Her eyes widen as she saw Endymion press the blade of the sword against Mamoru's neck. Fearful of the disastrous results to the timeline if Mamoru was killed she clutched the person in her lap. Looking down at Serenity, Setsuna also realized that Serenity had, somehow during the flash of white light become Usagi once more. The silver hair had reverted back to gold and the crescent moon had disappeared as if it had never been there at all. Pluto's hand trembled as she raised it towards her aching head. Setsuna felt the beginning of a migraine. "Ugh," she thought, "I have completely screwed up the timeline. Queen Serenity will have my head."  
  
(Pu: Oy...  
Middy: *pats* I hope this teaches everyone a lesson.  
Pu: Never mess with the timeline by bringing the past life of a prince into the present to fix a romance that isn't a romance between the future prince and princess.   
Middy: ...that...or don't let Setsuna fix things for you because things will end up infinitely worse.  
Pu: *glares* Do you even know what infinitely means?  
Middy: Yep! Usagi taught me the word! ^.~)   
  
Endymion flickered a glance at Serenity's protectors that gazed at this...this IMPOSTER with worried looks. His temper flared. Could no one be trusted to keep Serenity safe?! They were the senshi; how could they protect Serenity if they allowed danger to settle so near to her? Endymion's brief lapse in attention was all Mamoru needed to tackle the armored prince in an attempt to take away the sharp sword.  
  
Minako gaped as the two fought. All the Sailor Soldier stared.   
  
"This is," Makoto muttered, "not right on so many, MANY levels."  
  
"But," Mars began, "it's WRONG...but I can't turn away from it..."  
  
"I always...well not always, but I did wonder what it would look like if clones or identical twins fought," Minako added, not able to rip her gaze for the sight.  
  
(Middy: Did you ever notice how Minako has a way with words...  
Pu: Yep. Just hearing her describe it makes me wish I wasn't there myself.  
Middy: You should have taken pictures...a lot of people would have paid to see that.  
Pu: Only people like you Middy...*sigh* only people like you...  
Middy: I still don't see how it's a bad thing to be like me. ^^;;)  
  
Ami was the first to grasp a hold of the odd situation and shook Venus, hissing, "As much as this fight holds a morbid fascination for you Minako, Rei, and Matoko, we need to help Mamoru-san before this Endy person kills him!"  
  
Rei's violet eyes flashed with fury and helplessness as she drew out of the haze and muttered, "What can we do Ami? Are we going to just give away our identities like this?"  
  
"We can't just let him die when there's something we can do to help!" Makoto argued, her eyes not leaving the fight between Mamoru and Endy.  
  
Minako gazed down at the Princess that seemed to have reverted back to Usagi. She had always sensed that Usagi truly did have feelings for Mamoru...though Usagi would never admit it. Deep down, Minako knew that if Usagi were awake there would be no decision for her. Usagi would never allow Mamoru or anyone to die if there was a way for her to save them. "We have to help him," Minako whispered.  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows drew into a sharp frown, "It's not just us we have to think about Minako! There's Usa-chan and...oh, let's say...the people of the ENTIRE WORLD!"  
  
"No Rei, there's no discussion. Usagi would never forgive us if we just let ANYONE die without fighting," Minako stated quietly. She nodded towards Makoto and Ami while pulling out her transformation pen.  
  
Rei glanced down at Usagi, whom somehow seemed to harbor the soul of the past princess of the moon. She hesitated slightly but looked upa heartbeat later nodding, "Aright," she smirked, "But you get to explain this to Luna, Minako!"  
  
Makoto and Ami grinned their consent and the senshi of Venus smiled raising the orange pen towards the sky.  
  
"VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!"  
----------*~  
  
*gasp* ^^ Hehe, next chapter will be longer! ^.~ How do you like it so far? 


	7. Senshi revealed Among other things

Title: HUH?!  
Author: Mistress Midnight  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon though I know a lot of people along   
with me wish they did...*sighs*  
Chapter: 7  
What Anime Series: Sailor Moon  
Type: Humor/Romance  
Authors Notes: Hmmm...^^;; Hey! Hope you like this chapter... Oh in case any body wanted to know yep I am Middy, it's short for Midnight.  
  
~Mistress Midnight, Middy  
----------*~  
  
"MARS POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
Endymion, Mamoru, and Setsuna froze as the Arcade exploded into flashes of yellow, red, blue, and green ribbons. When the different lights faded, where the normal group of middle school teens had banded together, there stood the protector of Tokyo, the Sailor Senshi: Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. Mamoru stood completely shell-shocked gazing at the group while Prince Endymion appeared mildly annoyed.  
  
"Stop right there! We are the Sailor Senshi and we cannot allow you to harm innocent people!" Venus declared; the blonde haired senshi stood stark still flanked by Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter.  
  
"Innocent?!" the Prince's eyes narrowed, "Your duty was simply to protect Princess Serenity and you allowed this...this...clone from the Dark Kingdom to approach her?"  
  
Setsuna just sat there appearing to be lost in thought and the senshi became the one's to appear stunned, "How do you know of the Dark Kingdom?" Mercury demanded, stepping forward.  
  
Mamoru sat just gaping while the Sailor Soldiers and the Prince Endymion discussed the Dark Kingdom trying to sort through the muddle of confusion. "This is unbelievable," Mamoru thought gazing at the group of seemly ditzy girls who had suddenly became the brave protectors of Tokyo, "I wonder if Usagi knows her friends are the Sailor Senshi," absently he looked up searching for the leader of the group, "and where is Sailor Moon?"   
  
(Middy: Mamoru sure is slow for all his fancy strait A's...  
Pu: Jealous?  
Middy: Yep.)  
  
"No!" Endymion stated loudly and firmly, breaking up Mamoru's thought, "I will not allow Serenity to be endangered at any cost." In a flash of movement he was beside Setsuna. Quickly, he lifted Usagi without trouble from Pluto's grip and leapt towards the Arcade exit.  
  
Mamoru's eyes settled on the bun-haired girl being toted away and snapped out of his haze. Without hesitation, his eyes narrowed as he lifted a red rose into the air transformed into the infamous Tuxedo Kamen.   
  
"TUXEDO KAMEN?!" the senshi gawked as the dashing hero in a cape jumped towards the sliding doors as the armored Prince, with Usagi slung over his shoulder, left the building. Striking out at the sliding doors, Endymion broke through the plastic and disappeared with Usagi.   
  
Suddenly, without the person whom had released the powers to stop time, a ripple spread out releasing the people trapped in the time freeze of the Arcade. Things returned to normal and hyper teens awoke to find the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. Minako, Matoko, Ami, Rei, and Mamoru found themselves swiftly trapped by screaming fans. The uniformed soldiers found themselves staring at Mamoru that had become Tuxedo Kamen as if he had grown another head, ignoring the fans that swarmed asking for autographs. After a few minutes, the large commotion finally pulled the senshi out of their bewilder states.  
  
Mercury blushed as people called out towards her and she smiled timidly reaching out and signing various papers. Giggling and glowing, the blonde Venus signed away with experience, stopping ever once in a while to peck a cute guy on the cheek. The tall Jupiter stood out the most and tired to stoop down and tried to avoid punching her way through the arcade. Mars smiled thinly and shot a glance at Mamoru and stomped towards her fellow senshi.   
  
Setsuna pushed through the mash of teens towards the broken doors just as Rei grabbed a hold of Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter and shoved her way towards Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Mamo-er...Tuxedo Kamen!" Rei hissed, "I think it's best if we head for the exit and try looking for Usagi-chan."  
  
Mamoru blinked before nodding and moving towards the doors. Mars turned towards Venus nudging her to stall while they left.  
  
"Er...ah...," Minako stammered as the crowd continued babbling, "QUIET!" Silence. "Please. Ahem, it appears the senshi have a job to do, and while it was a pleasure meeting all of you I am afraid we must say adieu," The group whined and pleaded and Venus strained a overly dramatic smile, "We love you all truly." With that, Minako bowed with a tear glazed smile fitting her acting ability. She was blowing kisses at the teens when Jupiter poked back in to drag her out from her audience.  
  
(Middy: I kept wondering how the inner senshi kept defeating all those monsters when the odds are stacked against them, and I just realized why...  
Pu: They use teamwork, friendship, love, and inner strength?  
Middy: ...er yeah...that's what I was thinking...  
Pu: *sweatdrop* You think they always won because the monsters were dumber than dirt.  
Middy: ^^;; That could be it too...)  
  
*****  
  
Setsuna cursed as she lost track of the departing Usagi and Endymion, "Damn, damn, and double damn!" Of course, Pluto was so busy with cursing her bad luck she didn't notice the pair she was walking into.  
  
"Ouch...oy, you might be able to prevent walking into people if you looked up every once and a while to see where you're going," a voice stated dryly amused.  
  
"Hush," the second person interjected, "I'm sure she didn't mean it Haruka."  
  
The tall sandy blonde grinned, "That's because you're too soft Michiru."  
  
Setsuna's crimson eyes widened as her head whipped up towards the couple and blurted, "URANUS!" turning towards her aqua haired partner she exclaimed, "NEPTUNE!"  
  
(Middy: Great job Pu, announce their identities to everyone...  
Pu: *blushes* No one's perfect...  
Middy: Tsk, tsk, as my mother says to me when I say that: That does not excuse stupidity.  
Pu: Your mother doesn't say that...-_-;;  
Middy: Yeah but, I didn't want you to hit me.  
Pu: *smacks Middy with her staff* I'm not that violent!  
Middy: *blinks* ...)  
  
Both the aqua and sandy haired woman quickly clamped down on the shouting Setsuna, eyes narrowed. Uranus shot a look at Michiru before leaning close to the green haired woman and whispered, "Who are you?"  
  
"SWHLOIR PUUUTOE!"  
  
"Huh?" Uranus questioned blinking.  
  
"Ah...Ruka," Michiru began, tapping on her partner's shoulder, "It might help if you take your hand off so she can breath and talk."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Setsuna glared while she straitened out her pink suit, "Thank you," she stated sarcastically, "I am Sailor Pluto."  
  
Haruka grinned at Setsuna, her eyes sparkling a wicked gleam, and tilted her head to the side, "We knew THAT of course. Michi and I were just inquiring on your regular name. The one you go be out of uniform."  
  
Pluto huffed and glared daggers, "Meioh, Setsuna. And if you had known, why did you jump me?!"  
  
"We wouldn't have had to 'jump' you if you hadn't screeched our identity, Sets."  
  
Setsuna rolled her eyes at the nickname and continued, "Anyway, I'm somewhat glad I found you guys. I need your help because I can't transform."  
  
"Oy," Ruka moaned, "What have you done now?"  
  
Michiru smirked, as Pluto looked like she wanted to strangle the sandy senshi rather than explain, and spoke softly, "What do you need Pluto-sama?"  
  
Setsuna smiled a the graceful Neptune and responded, "Nothing much really--"  
  
"Suuuuure," Uranus piped in, "that's what you said the last time and I nearly got tossed off a balcony..."  
  
(Middy: O.o Huh?  
Pu: I'm not saying anything. It WAS her own fault.  
Middy: *pouts* Fine then. I'll just have to ask Haruka for the details later...and then make another story about it.  
Pu: *moans*)  
  
Michiru lightly jabbed her Haruka in the ribs and motioned for Pluto to continue.  
  
"I need you both to distract the inner senshi so I can catch up with Endymion and Usagi."  
  
"You mean, Mamoru and Usagi," Michiru corrected.  
  
Setsuna hesitated, "No, I need you to keep him busy with inner senshi too, while I look for ENDYMION and Usagi/Serenity."  
  
Uranus groaned again, "Ohhhhhh boy, I don't even wanna know...but you're gonna fill us in anyway, aren't you."  
  
Pluto beamed nodding, "Oh don't worry. I have a plan."  
  
"But that's what I'm afraid of."  
  
*****  
  
The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen ran searching for any sign of the princess, Usagi, or the armored prince.  
  
"I don't *pant* think they...*pant* went this way guys," Ami spoke up while searching the rooftops.  
  
The entire group stopped paused for a second as the sound of traffic filled the air. They stood on the roof to avoid any more fans and checked for some sign of the couple they were looking for.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Minako shouted, her voice rose above the din of noise. Catching the masked man's attention her baby blue eyes narrowed. "Tuxedo Kamen," she said again catching a hold of his sleeve, "Can I...can I have...your autograph?"  
  
(Pu&Middy: *sweatdrop*)  
  
"Hey! Sailor Senshi! Tuxedo Kamen!" a voice called out from the shadows, "Or should I say Minako, Ami, Rei, Matoko, and Mamoru?"  
----------*~  
  
O.o Ohhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh I have to think about what happens next...Hehe but it should be finished soon. ^^;; Thank you so much for the comments. EA Simpson, hope you like Nep and Uran. I can't kill off Pluto, I just can't...it would be murder. Besides I need her. Always, ALWAYS, put advice you never know when I might decide to stick in the story to liven things up. ^.~ 


	8. Let the games begin!

Title: HUH?!  
Author: Mistress Midnight  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon though I know a lot of people along   
with me wish they did...*sighs*  
Chapter: 8  
What Anime Series: Sailor Moon  
Type: Humor/Romance  
Authors Notes: 8?! Geez my knees, this is so long...but it's fun ^^ hope you like as always!  
  
~Mistress Midnight, Middy  
----------*~  
  
"Hey! Sailor Senshi! Tuxedo Kamen!" a voice called out from the shadows, "Or should I say Minako, Ami, Rei, Matoko, and Mamoru?"  
  
All the searching for Usagi halted as their heart froze and a chill crept up all the senshi's spines. Mars gulped in air and slowly turned towards the voice.  
  
*****  
  
A giggle rose in Michiru's throat and she could barely muffle it, "Oh Haruka, I can't do this...I don't think we can pull this off."  
  
Sailor Uranus grinned wickedly and only shook her head, "We have to. You heard what Pluto said. We just have to follow her plan to buy her some time."  
  
The petite, aqua haired Neptune only nodded, unsure if her voice would show her amusement.   
  
*****  
  
Usagi groaned as she was bounced around in Endymion's arms. Her eyes slowly fluttered began to open, but snapped shut when she realized how high in the air she was. Usagi felt them drop towards the ground before the man leapt up back to the air. The blonde would have screamed, but she felt safe in the strong arms...besides her scream was trapped in her throat. Her grip tightened on the man who held her.  
  
"So you're finally awake," Endymion stated, relieve that she seemed fine.  
  
Usagi's azure eyes finally opened, and catching a glimpse of the person who held her, she gawked at the prince.  
  
"MAMORU!?" Usagi exclaimed, "What are you doing?! Never mind, what are you wearing?! Are you insane or something?!"  
  
Endymion resisted the urge to cover his ears from the verbal assault and studied the girl in his arms more closely. He nearly dropped her when he realized he had grabbed a similar looking girl instead of Serenity. "You're not Serenity!" he blurted out, staring at the frazzled blonde.  
  
(Middy: Ummmm...duh?  
Pu: 'Bout time he saw that...)  
  
"No really?!" Usagi said flopping back into the Prince's arms and rolling her eyes. Lifting herself up to face dark haired man again, her eyes flashed and jealousy made a blush rise to her cheeks as she snapped, "Oh and Mamoru? Whoever this Serenity is, I completely doubt she'd appreciate being carried off like this." As she felt his warmth creep into her, Usagi felt herself flush a deeper red. "Why do I care?" she question herself silently as she hid her face, "Is not like it's MY problem if Mamoru decides to go caring off random girls in a weird outfit. I'm only disturbed because...well who wouldn't be disturbed by how Mamoru is acting!"  
  
(Middy: Usagi has gotten really good at deluding herself!  
Pu: You make it sound like a good thing...  
Middy: It's not! But it's good to be good at something easy...like...I dunno telling time or finding directions?  
Pu: -_-;;)  
  
"Mamoru?" Endymion questioned, stopping on a roof and running the familiar name through his mind, "Why are you calling me that?"  
  
Usagi's head whipped up and she stared at the Prince through narrow azure eyes. "Because," the blonde began slowly, "that's your name. Seriously Mamoru," she said shaking her head, "you need to take yourself off whatever has you acting so...freaky!"  
  
The Prince's brow furrowed as he stared down at the petite girl who paced the rooftop they had stopped on. "I'm not Mamoru--"  
  
Usagi shivered despite the warm day and raised a hand cutting off the Prince's words. Why did it hurt that he wanted a girl named Serenity and not her? "I've had enough Mamoru! For once, stop teasing me. I'm not that dumb. Just please," Gulping back tears she continued, "please take me home..."  
  
Endymion's heart broke as he saw tears course freely down her pale face. Quickly, he walked towards her and took her wrist spinning her to face him. Usagi gasped as she felt his thumb and forefinger grasp her chin firmly and gently to keep her from turning away. "Listen to me," he murmured comfortingly, "I don't how cruel anyone could be to cause you to cry like this, but believe me...I am not this Mamoru and I won't hurt you!"  
  
Usagi heart stopped as she stared at the determined sapphire eyes and tried to hide her embarrassment at being so close to him. Still caught in his warm grip, she tilted her head to the side and questioned wiping away her tears, "Then, if you're not Mamoru who are you?"  
  
*****  
  
Venus instinctively shifted towards the front, putting herself between the people in the shadows and the senshi. "How do you know who we are?" Minako commanded as the Venus chain began to form a pulsing warmth within the palm of her hand.  
  
A giggle arose from one of the figures hidden from view, "Shouldn't your first question be who are we?" A light musical voice asked as it shifted towards the sunlight.  
  
Mars violet eyes narrowed and snapped, "Quit with the games! We don't have time for this!"  
  
"Oy, I see," another voice purred, also moving towards the senshi, "Did the senshi lose their little leader?"  
  
"What do you know about her?!" Jupiter demanded, moving forward also.  
  
Stepping into the light, a masked woman wore an aqua vest and a white billowing skirt. Her hair was the same shade as her vest and was tightly braided. Raising a gloved hand, she gestured as she responded, "Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Sailor Moon is well known around the Dark Kingdom."   
  
Behind her, her partner nodded. Masked similarly, the tall and leanly built associate was dressed in a white uniform with blue long pants. Short sandy blonde hair spilled over the pale mask. Golden power formed into a ball in the glove fist and shot toward the senshi, darting up before grazing the group.  
  
"We," the shorter aqua haired girl stated, leaning against the sandy blonde, "are the Dark Senshi."  
  
(Pu: Alright, I'm giving you three guesses on who the duo is and the last two don't count.  
Middy: Weren't you listening Pu? They said they were the Dark Senshi.  
Pu: *sweatdrop* You truly have no idea?! You make my head hurt...  
Middy: Hey! My mom says that a lot!)  
  
*****  
  
Pluto rushed down the street looking for the Prince, Princess, or Usagi grinning, "I hope Uranus and Neptune aren't having too much trouble with holding back the inner senshi."  
  
Her crimson eyes easily swept the crowds, running the list of places were they could have gone through her mind. "I'm not surprised Endymion didn't recognize me," she murmured with a smirk, "Only Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity have seen me and know I am Pluto beside the outer senshi."   
  
Once again, due to her inability to look forward when walking, Setsuna crashed...or rather tripped over another person...er...cat.  
  
"REEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"  
  
"Gah!" Pluto exclaimed, turning to see whom else she had run over today, "LUNA!"  
  
The squished and twitching black fur ball, that once resembled a cat, was swiftly picked up by the Guardian of Time. Shaking the cat a little to catch it's attention, Setsuna asked, "Have you seen Usagi?"  
  
The black little kitty in Pluto's death grip could only meow because; if Setsuna bothered to check past the band aid she would find no golden crescent moon on the cat's forehead.  
  
(Middy: Sooooo...You got sidetracked by talking to a cat that you thought was Luna...  
Pu: ^^;; I thought Luna hurt her head or something!  
Middy: *pats* It's okay. You've done worse.  
Pu: v.v;)  
----------*~  
  
Gomen! I didn't mean this chap. to take so long to get out! ^^;; Oh also, do you think the dialogue between myself and Pu in the story disrupting the flow? If you think so I can quit writing it. ^^ Just wanted to know. Thanks for reading and all the support! 


	9. If I could see you again

Title: HUH?!  
Author: Mistress Midnight  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon though I know a lot of people along   
with me wish they did...*sighs*  
Chapter: 9  
What Anime Series: Sailor Moon  
Type: Humor/Romance  
Authors Notes: 9 WOHOO!  
  
~Mistress Midnight, Middy  
----------*~  
  
Usagi heart stopped as she stared at the determined sapphire eyes and tried to hide her embarrassment at being so close to him. Still caught in his warm grip, she tilted her head to the side and questioned wiping away her tears, "Then, if you're not Mamoru, who are you?"  
  
(Middy: 'You're friendly neighborhood hero Spiderman!'  
Pu: You're aware you have to write a disclaimer how you don't own Spiderman, right?  
Middy: But I do! See it's the cutest little action figure you've ever--  
Pu: *rolls eyes*  
Middy: Fine, fine. I don't own Spiderman so please don't ask me for free merchandise.)  
  
Endymion smiled and took a step back before bowing deeply, "Prince Endymion at your service."  
  
Usagi's deep indigo eyes swam with mirth and pure pleasure. She smiled back fully before asking timidly, "Are you truly a prince?"  
  
The prince looked back up, his eyes flashing with a wicked gleam, "Unfortunately, yes," his hand rose to her chin again and tilted her head gently to both sides and nodded, "Hmmm, it appears you would sympathize with me for you couldn't be anything but a princess." He bowed once again with a silly flourish.  
  
(Mamoru: *growls* Usako didn't tell me about this a part of the story...Why is he touching MY Usako?!  
Middy: *blinks* You are aware that you're getting angry at yourself in a sense...  
Pu: But Middy, Mamoru-san was technically the one touching Usagi and thus there is nothing to be angry about.  
Middy: Ah but--  
Mamoru: *whimpers* Stop explaining...)  
  
Delighted laughter poured from the petite blonde and her eyes sparkled, "Truly? Do you really mean it?" She asked excitedly, picking up the edge of her school skirt uniform as if it was a flowing gown and twirling across the rooftops.  
  
Endymion laughed at the sight of her innocent happiness and was about to respond when he suddenly caught a glimpse of her dancing across the roof. His voice caught in his throat and he saw his glowing Serenity waltzing through the gardens gracefully, in a careless daydreaming way. His heart ached as a single name escaped his lips, "Serenity."  
  
Usagi stopped dancing to see saw Endymion nearly drowning in pain. Quietly, she walked over to his side and held him, "Shhh, Don't cry Prince. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
"I'm so afraid I'll never be able to see her again," Endymion murmured, "Not to be able to hear her voice or see her face...I don't think I could survive."  
  
Pulling back, Usagi smiled, "Don't worry. There is no way she could not love you as much as you love her. She has to be trying as hard as you to find her way back to her prince."  
  
Endymion felt her conviction flood into him and he could not believe anything but what she had told him. How could such a small person be filled with such faith and complete trust? The prince smiled, "Listen to me blabber on and I haven't even asked you for your name."  
  
"Tskino, Usagi," she answered smiling, but she did not sway from what she had to tell him, "Don't give up hope. Sometimes it's the only thing you have, but don't let anyone take it away," Her cerulean blue eyes seemed distant and the faint glow of a crescent moon shimmered, "Believe me, if you lose hope, you have lost before you've even begun."  
  
*****  
  
"So," Michiru hissed slightly, "What do we do now?"  
  
Haruka shot her partner a glance, "We don't try to hurt them...just defense material," Uranus grinned from beneath her mask, "Don't get prickly Michi, we won't be late for your concert practice. One more parting gift and then we can leave."  
  
From behind her simple mask Neptune glared at the confident blonde and huffed, "Fine," Raising her hand she began, "DEEP--"  
  
"SHAKING!"  
  
With that, a ball of aqua and golden light sped toward the inner senshi.  
  
*****  
  
"Luna! You can give up the act already. I know you can talk!" Setsuna glared as the small cat dug its frightened claws in her skin.  
  
(Pu: -_-;; Why are we going back to this...this has nothing to do with the plot...  
Middy: *cracks up* But it's funny...)  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" A...large woman waddled towards the green haired senshi, her face was flushed a bright red, "Could you PLEASE release Fluffy?"  
  
(Middy: Fluffy? Now I really feel bad for that cat...  
Pu: What about me? I'm the one that woman caught hurting her poor Fluffy.  
Middy: *pats* Poor Pu.  
Pu: -_-;; Gee thanks...I feel loads better now.)  
  
Pluto's crimson eyes widened and she released the struggling cat, "Fluffy?"  
  
The large woman picked up the cat that tried to run away shooting a glared at the tall senshi, muttering about animal abuse.  
  
*****  
  
"SUPREME THUNDER!"  
  
The line of flashing lighting collided with the aqua and golden ball of power causing an explosion that knocked the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen off their feet.  
  
The masked duo seemed unaffected and they chucked slightly. "I'm afraid we can't stay," the sandy haired senshi quipped as they turned to leave, "We have things to do and people to see. Adieu."  
  
"WAIT!" Mars burst out, frustrated at their nonchalant manner, "You can't just leave! We're fighting, you know, the good verses evil bit?!"  
  
"Er...," Uranus began, "yeah, but we're bored now. We have things to do and I'm sure you and your friends can find something else to amuse yourselves--"   
  
Neptune reached up and gently hit her partner behind the head, signaling an end to the conversation. Gracefully and silently, the aqua woman bowed and dragged her partner away.   
  
Venus stood brushing herself off and staring at the place where the team had stood, "That was...new."  
  
Mercury looked up at the rapidly sinking sun. "I don't think there's anything else that we can accomplish today...it's almost dark already."  
  
"We have to keep trying," Tuxedo Kamen insisted, "If you're not going to help then I'll just search for the princess on my own." From beneath the white mask, Mamoru's sapphire eyes flashed.  
  
Matoko's eyes narrowed to slits, eager to face any challenge, "What do you know about the princess anyway?"  
  
Dry annoyance radiated from the masked man as he turned towards the senshi of thunder. Before any rage was released, Rei easily placed herself between the two raising her hands to separate them, "Cool it. If you haven't noticed it, we don't have time for this. I'm sure he has about as much a clue about the Moon princess as we do Jupiter, if not less. And Tux, we aren't giving up. If you are a bit slow, let me inform you that the princess seems to be inside Usagi's body."  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Hold on," Venus interjected, "Are you sure Mars? The princess is in Usagi's body?"  
  
The black haired priestess nodded gravely and confusion glazed her violet eyes, "I sensed two spirits...Usagi and another...it seemed familiar."  
  
"There's still nothing we can do," Mercury stated, "I doubt the man meant any harm to the princess or Usagi, and it won't help if none of us are at home if Usagi decides to turn to one of our houses."  
  
Minako nodded in agreement before detransforming, "I agree with Ami. Let's all head home. She might be waiting for one us." Quietly, she walked brooding dark haired man and placed her hand gently on his arm, "Mamoru-kun there's nothing else that we can do right now."  
  
Mamoru was about to protest once more when Minako's grip on his arm tightened and he saw the hidden panic and rage. Sailor Venus was at the end of her tether and did not need anyone to push her over the edge. Solemnly, Tuxedo Kamen yielded to her order.  
  
Minako sighed; relieved with the fact she didn't have to confront any more people. Forcing her hands to stop shaking, she smiled and brushed a blonde strand from her face. "Alright then, if Usagi doesn't turn up by tomorrow we'll resume our search."   
  
"We'll meet at the temple?" Matoko questioned.  
  
The group nodded and began to head to their homes.  
  
As Minako walked home, her eyes were glued to the bright full moon that had risen in the midnight skies. Tears blurred her vision as the thought crossed her mind that she might never see the bright, bouncing, and joyful face of her dearest friend ever again, "Onegai, Usagi, where ever you are come back safely to us."  
----------*~  
  
Oy...I am alive contrary to the fact that I did not release chapters. *falls over* This chapter did not turn out as well as I wanted it to but I'll try to make the other chapters make up for it. ^^ Hope everyone is enjoying their summer break! I know I'm bored stiff...^^;; 


	10. Up a tree and into bed

Title: HUH?!  
Author: Mistress Midnight  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon though I know a lot of people along   
with me wish they did...*sighs*  
Chapter: 10  
What Anime Series: Sailor Moon  
Type: Humor/Romance  
Authors Notes: Ohhhh...double digits...er yeah.  
  
~Mistress Midnight, Middy  
----------*~  
  
"Shhh!...ouch! Move your sword a little!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Watch for that--  
  
SMACK!  
  
"branch..."  
  
Usagi suppressed a grin as she heard Endymion curse and rub his forehead   
where the tree branch had hit him. Turning her attention back up she   
reached for the next overhanging limb.  
  
"Geez, how much higher is your room anyhow?" the Prince muttered trying   
not to fall.  
  
"Not far...Ah, got it! Hold on while I open the window."  
  
"Is this how you always get into your house Tsukino-san?!"  
  
Usagi hesitated, "No..." 'That is,' she amended wordlessly, 'I never had to   
do this before my late night duty as Sailor Moon.' Silently, she pushed   
open the window she never locked and slid into her room. Leaning out the   
window she looked for the prince, "Endymion?"  
  
"What?!" The prince asked as he popped out from beneath the thick leaves.  
  
"GAH!" Usagi tumbled backwards into her room and tried too steady her   
breathing, "Yeesh! What are you trying to do," the blonde glared, "give me   
a heart attack?"  
  
(Middy: I think the tree would have collapse from their combined weight...  
they probably should have gone one at a time instead of together...  
Pu: *raises her eyebrow* Exactly how do you know what it's like to sneak a   
guy into your room anyway Middy?  
Middy: *blushes and laughs* Ecchi! Of course I don't know!...I just though...  
er, I don't have a tree near my window *sweatdrop*)  
  
The Prince smiled at the frazzled blonde and helped himself into the window.  
  
Usagi fidgeted and moved back towards the window and shut it, cutting out   
the balmy summer night air. 'What now?' she questioned to herself. "Ah," she   
began moving towards her bed, "Are you good--er I mean cozy?...settled? Are   
you comfortable?" She finally got the words and mutely scolded herself for   
her blundering words.  
  
Prince Endymion didn't seem to notice and turned towards her with an amused   
smile, "I am fine, Tsukino-san; thank you for your hospitality."  
  
Smiling back warmly Usagi looked at the Prince with concerned eyes, "Call me   
Usagi or Usa if you like, and please tell me if there's anything else you need.   
I'll be in the bathroom changing. I promise to be out in a bit." Usagi smiled   
once more before disappearing behind the restroom door.  
  
Endymion sighed and leaned back on Usagi's bed and glanced around taking in   
her room. "Pink...very pink."  
  
Inside the bathroom Usagi changed and brushed her teeth idly humming a tune   
she had heard somewhere before, "Ai wa yume no mama dewa tsuzukanai.   
Musaboreba utsukushii shikabane, soredemo..."  
  
(Middy: *translates* Love will not live if it remains but a dream. And if   
desire should possess it, then a hollow shell it becomes, but still...I love   
Moon Revenge *stars in eyes* such a pwetty song.  
Pu: O.o You know the Japanese songs and the English translations by heart...You   
are watching entirely too much Sailor Moon...  
Middy: *blinks* Why do people keep telling me that? It's impossible to watch   
too much Sailor Moon.  
Pu: -_-;)  
  
*****  
  
"Spiffy...Just spiffy," Setsuna muttered as she walked along the deserted night   
streets, "I am lost again..."  
  
(Middy: Not surprising.)  
  
Dragging her sore legs, Pluto walked hoping for something to look at least   
somewhat familiar. "I swear," she grumbled, "when I can return to the time   
gates, I will personally pay a visit to the idiot who invented high heels..."  
  
The hot night air made Setsuna's poor choice in a suit and high heels even more   
difficult to bear. The never ending streets grew darker and darker as the moon   
hid it's pale face behind the clouds.   
  
"Hey lady! Freeze if ya know what's good for ya," a threating voice called out   
from the dark shadows.  
  
Sailor Pluto twitched visibly and cursed her horrible luck. 'This all boils   
down to being the worse couple days of my whole life...yep, this is what I get   
for not checking my zodiac horoscope...'  
  
(Middy: Wha? You have the ability to control time and space and view the   
future...yet you look up your horoscope.  
Pu: *twitches* What?! Those things are freightingly accurate...  
Middy: *cracks up*  
Pu: *glares* In fact, your horoscope for today tells you to be wary of...pink.  
Middy: *blinks* Be wary of pink? *is tackled by Chibiusa*  
Pu: Yes...  
Chibiusa: Helloooooooo Middy, Middy bo biddy!  
Middy: x.x;)  
  
Turning towards the voice whom had called out at her, Setsuna merely gazed   
bored at the man whom held a knife, "Is that all you've got?"  
  
"What?" asked the mildly confused mugger who did not know to run when Sailor   
Pluto had such a dangerous glint in her scarlet eyes.  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!" Setsuna Meioh demanded, slowly stalking towards the   
man, "YOU don't even know whom you're messing with buddy!"  
  
"Meep!" the street tough squeaked as he was caught in Pluto's death grip.  
  
Her harsh breathing fueled by her rage was truly freighting when one saw the   
slightly mad spark in her eyes, "I am the welder of time and space! I have   
friends that could send oceans and mountains tumbling upon your puny head," She   
hissed between her teeth, shaking the crook, "I have things to do and you're   
trying to mug me?! What is your glitch?!"  
  
The man whimpered and stared in fear before his eyes rolled back and he fainted   
dead away.  
  
Pluto dropped the man and walked away her eyebrow still twitching slightly.  
  
(Middy: That had to have been the most terrifying experience of that poor   
man's life...  
Chibiusa: *still glomped onto Middy* Middy, Middy bo biddy banana fanana, fo   
fiddy, me my mo siddy...Middy!  
Middy: And this has to be the most terrifying experience in my life...)  
  
*****  
  
Usagi quietly pushed open the bathroom door and gazed down at the Prince who   
lay down on the floor next to her bed, eyes closed. "Hmm..."  
  
Wordlessly, she walked to her bed and crawled in. In the stillness of the night,   
all that could be heard was Usagi rustling the blankets. Leaning towards   
Endymion's side she reached down and took his hand, "I know you're awake..."  
  
The Prince sighed and opened his eyes to see the glowing moon had created a halo   
of light around Usagi's head.   
  
"Please believe in me," Usagi whispered, "I might not know all that's going on,   
but I promise everything will be okay."  
  
Endymion nodded, "It's just, I think that Serenity has somehow become apart of   
you."  
  
Usagi blinked, "Serenity? Princess Serenity?"  
  
"Uh huh," Endymion confirmed, "The Princess of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
Inhaling sharply, Usagi knew that this was the princess the senshi and Luna had   
been searching for. 'Me? Inside me? I'm not brave enough, strong enough...why   
didn't she choose Rei, Ami, Minako, or Makoto they all would have been better   
choices...'  
  
The Prince could see the distressed look in Usagi's blue eyes and laid his hand   
against her cheek.  
  
Tears filled the blonde's eyes are she gazed down at Endymion, "Her spirit is   
trapped in me? Ironic isn't it? Somehow a graceful and beautiful princess is   
trapped in plain, clumsy, and stupid me." With the pad of his thumb the Prince   
shook his head and wiped away a falling tear.  
  
"Serenity couldn't have ended up with anyone better. You are so much like her   
where it counts, in the heart."  
  
"Thank you," Usagi whispered gratefully before they both drifted off into an   
exhausted sleep.  
  
A light began to glow on Usagi's head as a crescent moon took shape. Her blonde   
locks faded to silver. Groggily, Serenity opened her eyes and shot out of bed   
stunned, "Endy!"  
  
Immediately, the prince woke, moved towards the princess, and cradled   
Serenity's shaken form in his arms, "Shhhh, shhhh it's okay I'm here."  
  
"Usagi had a horrible nightmare and I was there! I was lost and it was so   
dark...no one would help me," Serenity gripped Endymion tightly and wept. Her   
cries slowly subsided and she quietly held onto her Prince. Gently, Endymion   
placed a kiss on her forehead and trailed his lips down her nose. Serenity leans   
back and places her finger on his lips shaking her head, "It wouldn't be fair to   
Usagi. She deserves to keep her first kiss."  
  
Prince Endymion blushed and nodded.  
  
"You love her don't you?" Serenity questioned, gazing at her prince.  
  
Endymion smiled fondly at his princess and spoke earnestly, "Not the way I love   
you. No one could ever rival you in my heart."  
  
"I know," Serenity smiled back simply.  
  
Forgetting themselves, they leaned towards each other a breath away.  
  
"USAGI!!" a angry male voice yelled, "Is that a boy I hear in your room?! Let me   
in! I'll kill him!"  
----------*~  
  
O.o Chapter 10...whoa getting into the double digits...^^ Up a tree and into bed...  
Just what did you think I meant by that title? LOL ^.~ The chapter came out   
so-so, but I have no editor ;_; thus the spelling and grammar might just freak you   
out...Hope you liked it! I'll try and write more soon. 


	11. FIDDLE!

Title: HUH?!  
Author: Mistress Midnight  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon though I know a lot of people along   
with me wish they did...*sighs*  
Chapter: 11  
What Anime Series: Sailor Moon  
Type: Humor/Romance  
Authors Notes: *blinks* Soooo long...  
  
~Mistress Midnight, Middy  
----------*~  
  
"USAGI!!" an angry male voice yelled, "Is that a boy I hear in your room?! Let me in! I'll kill him!"  
  
(Middy: Overprotective dads...don't you just love 'em)  
  
Another voice tried to calm the man down, "Kenji! I'm sure you're just hearing things! You're going to wake the neighbors!"   
  
"I know the voice of a boy! Whoever you are show yourself!..."  
  
Serenity and Endymion sat shell-shocked upon the bed barely daring to breathe.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" The man continued, "I'm getting the bat!"  
  
(Middy&Pu: O.O;  
Middy: One word, one syllable: RUN.  
Pu: *stares blankly*...ditto)  
  
At that the Prince and Princess scrambled to their feet and headed towards the window. Flinging it open with ease, Endymion gathered Serenity into his arms and leaped out and onto a branch. The banging on the bedroom door continued for sometime till the door was finally kicked in, but by then there was no evidence of anyone.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kunzite floated idly over the dark city looking for an easy target. His frosty blue gaze was caught on a small girl walking down the street near the park. Despite her small stature and frame, he could feel the pulse of untapped, enormous energy. A smile curled on his lips as he slowly descended upon the black haired child, his cape barely fluttering in the balmy night air.  
  
"Too easy," the Dark General murmured, pleased with his find.  
  
At the sound of the whisper, the girl lifted her head and caught sight of the descending Kunzite. Her gaze was a piercing violet that glowed a soft neon, catching Beryl's soldier off guard. His eyes widened in confusion as she reached out for him.  
  
"Hotaru!"  
  
The small-framed girl blinked and her eyes returned to a dark violet filled with uncertainty. As her sight focused she saw the man floating above her and screamed, falling back from fear. Kunzite shook off his own confusion and sped towards her, his arms outstretched to gather her energy.  
  
"HOTARU!"  
  
Suddenly, a body slammed into the Dark General knocking him away from his intended victim. Instinctively rolling to protect himself, Kunzite stood up and growled at the sight of a tall woman before him standing in front of the small girl.  
  
"How dare you," he hissed, glaring at the green haired woman, "Do you even know what you've put yourself up against!?"  
  
Setsuna smirked arrogantly and balled up her fist in front of her ready for a fight, "Not much, if you can only pick on defenseless young girls."  
  
(Middy: Ooooooo! *high fives Pluto* Extra points for the witty retort!  
Pu: Huh?  
Middy: -_-;; Never mind...  
Pu: Fiddle Middy, every time you open your mouth I'm confused.  
Middy: Why do people keep saying that?!  
Pu: Well I dunno...maybe because it's true?  
Middy: *snifs* ;_; ...wait a minute...did you just say fiddle?  
Pu: -_-;; Never mind...)  
  
Kunzite's face twisted with rage as he leapt towards her, the energy within his fist crackling fire blue. From behind Pluto pink skirt, Hotaru's eyes began to glow once again. Her hand outstretched, she released a massive flash of lavender energy to counter his. The Dark General was easily blown away and Hotaru fainted onto the sidewalk concrete in a heap.  
  
"Gomen, Hotaru-chan," Pluto murmured as she lifted the girl and held her in her lap.  
  
A muffled groan came from the Dark General as he stood and wiped the blood from his cut lip and smirked, "I guess I'll just have to kill you both."  
  
*****  
  
Minako sighed in her bed pushing back the covers and sitting up. Pushing back a strand of light blonde hair she resisted the urge to cry. 'Usagi...where ARE you?'  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Shooting out of bed she reached for the communicator on her nightstand. Pressing the flashing button she peered at the screen and immediately asked in a rush, "Any news about Usagi, Ami-chan?"  
  
On the video feed the blue-haired senshi shook her head, "No, sorry Minako. But my scanner caught on to some dark energy near the park. It resembles Kunzite's and I think an attack is going on."   
  
Venus hid her disappointment and nodded, took command of the situation, "You contact Rei and I'll get a hold of Makoto."  
  
Nodding, Mercury smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry. We'll find Usagi. See you at the park."  
  
(Middy: Is it just me are all the attacks at the park?  
Pu: Everything happens at the park...  
Middy: Must be a nice place to hang out...if there weren't attacks on your life and all.  
Pu: *blinks*)  
  
As the small communicator screen went black a small tear slipped from the corner of Minako's eye. Wiping it away, she called Rei and was soon heading towards the park.  
  
*****  
  
Serenity sighed completely content, as she lay wrapped in her prince's warm embrace. 'I don't even care where we go as long as I'm with Endy I feel safe.'  
  
The Prince smiled down as he caught the sound of her comfortable sigh and leaped over buildings.  
  
Suddenly, Serenity shot up nearly causing Endymion to lose balance, "It's him!"  
  
Endymion stopped and stared at her with a puzzled look.  
  
"It's him!" Serenity insisted not sure what else to call him, "the one that looks like you Endy! Usagi called you his name...who is he?" Deep inside she felt Usagi's response as her heartbeat quickened.  
  
The Prince's eyes widened with surprise and he glanced around, but did not catch a glimpse of him. "Momoko?" Endymion tried to recall, "Momoka? Mamo...ru? Mamoru! That's his name...but where is he? Where do you see him?"  
  
Serenity shook her head gently and looked Endymion straight in the eyes, "I don't see him...I can FEEL him," pressing two fingers to her temples she searched her mind for the right words, "It's like how I can feel you and where you are, but somehow it's still different at the same time." Sighing, Serenity closed her eyes unsatisfied with her explanation.  
  
The Prince stiffened slightly at the news and tried to push away but couldn't quite shake the thought that he was sharing his Princess with a cheap clone.  
  
Looking up, Serenity pulled closer to her Prince, "Mamoru's seems like the only safe place we can go...We don't have the luxury to pick and choose Endy."  
  
"I suppose," Endymion replied with difficulty, "we have no other choice."  
  
He needed no reply as Serenity pointed in the direction towards Mamoru's apartment.  
----------*~  
  
School! *stabs school and homework* I swear I'll do my best double time to get another chapter out since this was so short. I'd like to thank my editors, Jade, Sailor Andromeda1, and HeavensM00nAngel who make my work readable *bows* Can't do it without you guys. 


	12. Me Jealous!

Title: HUH?!  
Author: Mistress Midnight  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon though I know a lot of people along   
with me wish they did...*sighs*  
Chapter: 12  
What Anime Series: Sailor Moon  
Type: Humor/Romance  
Authors Notes: 12 one of the good number WOHOO! *tackles the number twelve*...is tackling a number even possible? O.o  
  
~Mistress Midnight, Middy  
----------*~  
  
(Pu: *knocks Middy over the head*  
Middy: GAH! X.x What was that for?!  
Pu: You stopped writing for such a long time! Think of your readers Middy!  
Middy: *bows repeatedly rubbing her head at the same time* Hontou-ni gomennasai!  
Pu: Get on with the story! *throws random stuffed animals at Middy*  
Middy: Itai! X.X Itai! X.x...)  
  
Mamoru shifted in the sheets trying to sleep before pulling the blankets off and sitting up. His mind hadn't given his body time to rest with the thoughts of the princess and the man who took her away. Placing his head in his hands, Mamoru tried to dull the growing ache in his heart.   
  
"Why is it," he questioned, rubbing the band-aid on his neck he placed on from the cut the prince's sword made early in the arcade, it wasn't deep, but it was sore, "the one person I had believed was meant completely for me belongs to someone whom only looks like me? How is that fair?!" His fists clenched the sheets and he bitterly held back tears. "The way she had looked at me when she opened her eyes was that really meant for him?...Don't I deserve someone to cherish and love?"  
  
Mamoru felt the rage begin to drain out of him as he realized he was fighting against what was meant as his destiny. Sighing heavily, he pushed the bedspread aside and walked towards the kitchen hoping he had something that needed to be done, something that could provide him with a distraction. Smiling grimly, he thought, "That is, if fate/destiny or whatever the hell it is will allow me that much."  
  
*****  
  
Setsuna gritted her teeth as Kunzite sent a surge of power slamming her against the brick wall. The pain that shot up and down her body was enough to make her vision blacken for a minute before she saw Kunzite moving towards the still fainted Hotaru.  
  
"Get away from her!" She half growled and half screamed, "Is that all you can do to me?" Standing painfully slow, Pluto locked her knees to keep them from shaking and from falling onto the floor again. "Come on," She smiled fiercely, "that can't be all that a general of the Dark Kingdom has to offer."  
  
Kunzite's blue eyes glimmered, showing something between grudging respect and disgust. In a flash, the dark general was in front of Sailor Pluto crashing her against the wall again holding her off her feet by her neck. His grip tightened and her breaths became shallow. Laughing beneath his breath he hissed, "What would it take to get a scream out of you?"  
  
Glaring back, Setsuna dug her nails into his arm as an answer. Kunzite's hands only tightened cutting off more and more of her air. "I'll show you a scream," she thought furious and actually wanting to be the Senshi of Time for the first time in her life, "and you'll regret you ever laid a finger on me." Struggling, she tried to call her transformation pen to her fingers. Her crimson eyes filled with despaired tears as her power did not answer her. Setsuna could only hold back her screams as Kunzite's clutch constricted her even more.   
  
"Hold it right there buddy!"  
  
Kunzite turned with snarl and Pluto grit her teeth, shutting her eyes. Four silhouettes shown in the lamplight against the black night gaining the general's attention. Venus stepped forward and glared at Kunzite with utter distain.  
  
"Listen pal," Venus bit off fiercely, "I am not the person you want to messing around with right now. Today hasn't been a good day and you're the perfect one for me to vent on."  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru placed the pot of water on the stove and mechanically flipped the switch to the right temperature. Leaning against the counter he closed his eyes and listened to the faint sound of the water boiling against the silence in the lonely apartment. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he thought he heard something on the balcony. His transformation rose automatically appeared at his fingertips and he leaned out of the kitchen moving towards the dark balcony. His eyes narrowed as he heard the noise again and turned quickly only to be tackled to the ground.  
  
Flailing wilding against the thing that pounced on his chest Mamoru eventually lost his balance and fell backwards, "GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
(Middy: Our brave protector of earth ladies and gentlemen!  
Pu: Yep, our future graceful...)  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
(Pu: and dignified king...  
Middy: *snickers*)  
  
Mamoru held the cat that had scared him lifeless by the scuff and growled at it lightly. The golden tabby only blinked innocently and promptly leaped on Mamoru's head causing him to fall over again. "Itai..."  
  
Snarling lightly, Mamoru resembled a bird with his feathers ruffled in all directions. Trying to yank the stubborn cat off his head, Mamoru quickly discovered that the cat liked its perch on his aching skull when it dug its nice sharp claws into his scalp to remain where it was. Sighing in resignation, Mamoru moved back to kitchen the cat sleeping soundly atop his head like a tacky hat.  
  
(Middy: *dies laughing* Dude! I would pay to have a picture of that!  
Pu: CLICK! *grins and waves the disposable camera* That will be $10 for a poster size...  
Middy: XD *hands over $65 dollars* One poster and 100 fliers to post around Crystal Tokyo!  
Pu: *cracks up*)  
  
Another distinct rustle came from behind causing Mamoru to chuckle slightly and mutter aloud, "Another kitty guest for my buddy sitting on my head?"  
  
"Umm...no?" the visitor managed to choke out before trying muffling a fit of laughter.  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened and he turned quickly; wincing as the cat jerked awake and sunk in its claws in to remain balanced. As he saw the duo in his room he glared at them coolly, but couldn't fight the raspberry blush that began to warm is face.  
  
Serenity stared blankly and cocked her head the side, wanting to ask but not quite sure how to go about phrasing the question. Mamoru's gaze softened slightly, but he managed a slightly icy, "Don't ask."  
  
Nodding, Serenity hid her smile by hiding behind Endymion, and Endymion bit back his laughter by turning around to examine the room. The blonde kitten stretched idly taking an interest in the new arrivals. The silence began to draw out, making the princess shift on her feet. Serenity smiled charmingly and tried to coax the cat from his perch. She soon won the tabby over and the tabby easily leapt into her outstretched arms.   
  
Mamoru stood and absently rubbed his head lazily, but was obviously on edge and ready at any moment at any excuse to kick the Prince out of his apartment. Endymion however, seemed completely at ease, appearing only slightly amused which in turn caused Mamoru to glare daggers at him.  
  
Princess Serenity distracted herself by absentmindedly stroking the cat in her arms focused only on the small beast that was pleased with her attention. But from beneath her lashes Serenity could see and feel the mounting tension that swirled in the small room and her head began to throb. Elegantly, she leaned down and placed the cat on the floor. "Please," she blurted, turning to Mamoru, "I-I couldn't think of a-any other place to go," she paused to control the trembling in her voice and begged, "Please Mamoru-sama don't make us leave."  
  
Blinking back in surprise, Mamoru reluctantly nodded. Relief flooded Serenity's features, but she began to wobble on her feet. Instinctively, Mamoru reached out, but the Prince was faster, steadying her with his own arm. Mamoru's lips tightened to a strait thin line and he looked away. Battling his bitter jealousy and anger, he fought to keep his mind blank. Looking at the pair his heart twisted painfully as he saw the gentle smile the princess gave Endymion.  
  
Turning back to Mamoru, Serenity reached out and placed a hand on his arm and Mamoru's eyes flickered with concern as the crescent moon began to dim. "Thank you," she murmured a faint smile on her lips before her eyes fluttered closed and she fainted.  
  
Both the Prince and Mamoru reached forward at the same time as Serenity's silver locks faded back to Usagi's golden hair. Stunned, Mamoru stepped back slightly and Endymion scooped Usagi into his arms undisturbed. Another shock of darker jealousy jolted through his system at seeing Usagi in his arms. Shaking his head bleakly, Mamoru trying to clear it thoughts continued to invade his mind. "Wait, I am NOT jealous, definitely not jealous, of Usagi being with...anything with another guy right? I am positively not jealous...Right?" Mamoru mentally groaned as his eyes caught a glance at the nightclothes Usagi wore. "Is it just me or did the night clothes look like they covered more when Serenity controlled Usagi's body? The pink tank top and shorts absolutely to reveal too much skin, BUT I am just worried...NOT jealous...definitely not jealous...right?"  
  
(Pu: Not jealous? Pfft! Not jealous my...er time key!  
Middy: *laughs* Suuure he's not jealous...oh and look at the piggys flying in the sky...  
Pu: WHERE?! Flying pigs?  
Middy: *raises eyebrow* Yep...they are flying near the ceiling that has GULLIBLE PERSON written on it...  
Pu: *looks up* Are you sure? I don't see the pigs or a gullible person...  
Middy: *dies laughing* How could you not see the gullible person?)  
  
Sighing heavily, Mamoru ruffled his hair in frustration and nodded his head towards the couch. "You can sleep there. Usagi will sleep in my bed..."  
  
The Prince's eyes narrowed and he snapped, "No."  
  
Mamoru glared at Endymion and snapped back, "Not with ME...I am sleeping on the floor--"  
  
"Out here," Endy finished sharply.  
  
Mamoru snarled, "Fine. Out here."  
  
An electric silence exploded and the room was filled with unleashed and barely controlled violence. The prickly silence between them began to stretch and both guys barely heard the kettle's whistle signaling the water was boiled. They only broke eye contact when Usagi let out a faint moan. Mamoru swiftly took Usagi from Endymion's arms before the prince could protest and spoke softly to keep from waking Usagi, "Get the kettle and make the tea. I'll put Usagi in my room."  
  
Endymion glared, but could not do a thing as Mamoru walked away. Swearing softly the prince headed to the kitchen hissing, "How the in the name of Selenity do you make tea?!"  
----------*~  
  
*hies* I swear I did not know how long I had been not writing! I kept losing half the story too v.v;; Oh well, tis spiffy and I'll promise make many backups disk next time so I won't leave you hanging for so long. 


End file.
